


What's a Fan to a Hotty

by whatthefridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Pre-Slash, author!Stiles Stilinski, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Stiles is a fiction writer who meets Jackson, a person reading his book
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64
Collections: Stiles Shipping Central Ficlet Exchange





	What's a Fan to a Hotty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clotpolesonly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolesonly/gifts).



> For Jess's Stackson prompt of "A is an author and sees B reading their book, asks how they like it, turns out B has strong opinions (not necessarily positive ones)"

Stiles never thought the day would come when he’d accomplish something as tangible as publishing a novel. He hadn’t landed a huge deal, but it existed now. Available to the public. And he was on a book tour.

The actual event was scheduled later that night, but Stiles wanted to get a glimpse of the bookstore beforehand. 

In order to stay incognito, Stiles put on his thick rim glasses and knit cap. He felt like a famous celebrity as he stood outside the bookstore, seeing his novel in physical form on display in the window right next to an author photo of him and information about the event.

He glimpsed into the interior, in awe at the rows of floor-to-ceiling shelves and the mobile islands stuffed to the brim with books. His competition.

Upon stepping inside, he was struck by the smell of coffee. There was a small cafe behind the counter with the register, and beside that were tables and chairs for seating. It was pretty empty at the moment. An elderly couple were talking over muffins next to a woman with an empty mug concentrating on her laptop. 

Then there was the guy marking up a hardcover with sticky notes as he drank a dark brown brew. The guy’s hotness level alone would have had Stiles’s staring regardless. Perfectly styled hair, piercing gray eyes, a dusting of freckles, full lips, and chiseled jaw. He could be a professional model with the way his lean, muscled, form hugged his blue polo shirt. Hotties like that didn’t strike Stiles as the type to treat reading like an assignment.

And Hotty wasn’t just reading any book. It was Stiles’s book.

Stiles grabbed the seat across from Hotty, to Hotty’s chagrin.

“Excuse you?” Hotty snapped. 

“How do you like that novel?” Stiles asked. “You obviously like it or else you wouldn’t have gotten that far.”

Hotty rolled his eyes as he bookmarked his spot and shut the book. “It’s compelling, if a bit cliche.”

Stiles scoffed. “There’s only so much that can be done with werewolf tropes.”

“Yeah, but for a psychological thriller, it’s very obsessed with gratuitous sex. It’s like, I get it, the writer is taking the bloodlust very literally. But it’s also like, dude, I can tell you’re horny and living vicariously through this. Maybe you need to put down the word doc and get yourself off.”

“I get off!” Stiles exclaimed, drawing everyone’s attention to him, including the confused frown of Hotty. Stiles coughed. “I mean, what does getting off have to do with it? Mind your damn business.”

Hotty squinted, a sense of recognition lighting up in his leer. He flipped to the jacket flap with Stiles’s photo on it and did a double-take, a flush coloring his peach skin. “M. Stilinski?”

Stiles pulled down his cap. “Who? Not me!”

“I’m Jackson,” Hotty— _Jackson_ said, undeterred. He clicked a pen, extending it to Stiles. “And I always skip to the front of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can just see Jackson being a YouTube/Instagram book reviewer, and he's working on his next piece, and then this happens


End file.
